


[podfic] Leave her Jonny, Leave Her

by thereigatesquire



Category: Death to the Mechanisms - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad sea shanty time, Sorta suicide i mean???, also my cats were in the background while i was recording so apologies beforehand, does it count if you've been alive for that long, it is jonny, now with actual singing!, oh and murder i guess, op's tags:, rated M for sadness and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigatesquire/pseuds/thereigatesquire
Summary: {A song/audio recording of IcyEarth (NovisMusica)'s fiction}It's time for us to leave her
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[podfic] Leave her Jonny, Leave Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave Her Jonny, Leave Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952439) by [IcyEarth (NovisMusica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovisMusica/pseuds/IcyEarth). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/cecil-kell/leave-her-jonny-leave-her) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Length:** 6 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](MP3%20URL) | [m4b](M4B%20URL)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
